Recently, a technique which obtains and analyzes an outside image of a vehicle to provide the result to a driver of the vehicle is employed in many vehicles. However, since a normal camera outputs only an outside image corresponding to one focus, information which is provided to the driver of the vehicle is limited.
In contrast, when several cameras are provided in the vehicle, the cameras may obstruct the driver's field of vision and lots of costs are required to provide cameras at every position of the sight line of the driver. Further, there may be difficulty in fixing the cameras.
A light field camera is a multi focus camera. The light field camera includes depth information of all objects in a captured image.
Recently, a technique which detects a sight line position of the driver and provides an image of the vehicle in accordance with the sight line position and driving information to the driver of the vehicle is being studied.